


Day 4:Meant to Be Together

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, light mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Spencer attempts to leave his abusive boyfriend. It takes Fran to remind Derek that he and Spencer are meant to be something more. (terrible summary sorry.)





	Day 4:Meant to Be Together

Spencer wrapped his coat tightly around his middle as he trudged through the rain. He was so tired, and he wanted to stop. _Don’t stop. Gotta keep going. If you stop you’re dead. Just a little further._ He had no concrete plan as to where he was going but he knew he had just to get away. His phone rings as he crosses the street and looks down at it. Shaking his head, he pockets the phone and keeps walking. Shivering in the cold, he jumps at every car that drives by.

“Spencer!”

Spencer flinches at the voice but doesn’t stop.

“Dammit Spencer stop!” The voice gets closer and Spencer does everything in his power to keep trudging forward.

“You stupid bitch I told you to stop!”

Spencer flinched but kept going. His face lit up when he recognized the neighborhood. All he had to do was cross the street and he would be safe. Just a few more…

“Aaah!” he screamed as he dropped to the ground. His whole body jerking.

Boots stomped up to him sounding especially loud in his ears, “I told you. You know what happens when you don’t listen. Now, where do you think you’re going? Running back to Derek? Huh, you think he’ll want your stupid, pregnant ass?”

Spencer attempted to get up, but a boot kicked him in the gut and he grunted.

“I asked you a question. Where are you going?!”

Spencer coughed, “Away from you.”

Another kick in the gut. Spencer whimpered, “The baby.”

“You should have thought about that before you decided to get smart with me.”

Spencer was dragged to his feet and smacked around and yelled at that he didn’t hear the car approach until…

“Reid!”

Spencer flinched. He didn’t want Morgan to see him like this. He heard running and the next thing he knew he was falling to the ground, but this time, there were hands to catch him.

“I got you Pretty boy.”

Spencer was fading fast. He didn’t recognize Morgan putting him in the car. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was Morgan.

“I’ll be back.”

When Spencer woke up, he was warm, dry, and clearly not alone. He jerked up in bed to find two women staring down at him.

“Wha…?!”

Morgan rolled his eyes as he appeared in the doorway, “Sarah, Desi, out leave him alone.”

“But…” Sarah started to protest.

Morgan shook his head, “Out.”

Spencer blinked when the two girls filed out. Morgan smiled.

“Hey Pretty boy. Welcome back.”

Spencer blinked, “What happened?”

Morgan cocked his eyebrow, “After I put you in the truck? Let’s just say I gave that asshole an old-fashioned butt whipping. Who was that asshole anyway?”

Spencer sat up, “Where is he?”

Morgan blinked, “Probably at the hospital nursing his wounds. Dude, he beat on you often?”

Spencer remained silent. Morgan nodded, “He’s the reason you left isn’t it?”

_“Reid what is this?” Hotch asked tossing a file on his desk in front of Spencer._

_Spencer spoke as calmly as he could, while he was shaking with fear on the inside, “It’s my resignation.”_

_Hotch blinked, “I don’t understand, why are you leaving? Is it because of Morgan? If it’s too much we...”_

_“No! It’s not because of Morgan. I just…I can’t do this anymore Hotch. And I need to focus on my mother,” he lied._

“Reid.”

Spencer blinked and shook himself out of the memory, “Yes?”

“That douche is the reason you left us isn’t it?” Morgan repeated.

No matter how much he always tried and wanted, Spencer could never lie to Morgan. “Yes,” he spoke softly.

Morgan was silent for a long time. He sat on the bed and twice reached out his hands to touch Spencer but both times he put his hands down. He narrowed his eyes. He reached up to touch Spencer’s neck and Spencer flinched back.

“No! Don’t touch it!”

“Is that…Pretty boy is that a collar?”

Spencer hesitated, “I don’t know what Noah did but whenever someone touches it, it shocks me. I’m sure he still has the button on him.”

“Son of a bitch! Reid, why didn’t you come to me about this ass?”

Spencer looked away for a moment. He swallowed, “I wanted to Morgan, but…that would’ve made things worse. He…knew about the one night stand we had.”

Morgan averted his glance for a second, “Reid, about that…”

Spencer shook his head, “Its in the past, but when he learned that you and I hooked up…I mean never mind the fact that we met way after that. It was…I don’t know.”

Spencer rubbed his belly, “Anyway, thank you.”

Morgan smiled, “Anytime Pretty boy, you know that. When you feel ready to get up, I got the coffee maker on and mama would like to say hi.” He stood and left the room.

Spencer took a few breaths to steady himself. He swung himself out of the bed and pulled his over coat tight around his belly. He didn’t know why. He knew that Morgan and probably his sisters already saw his pregnant belly. He walked out the bedroom and was instantly greeted by Clooney. He saw Morgan’s mother and sisters and there was a woman that he didn’t recognize hanging on Morgan.

“Spencer!” Fran greeted warmly, kissing his cheeks. “Oh, dear look at you. Still so skinny.”

Spencer laughed. She sounded like his mother, “Hello Mrs. Morgan.”

Before she could say anything else, the other woman walked over and eyed him before giving him a fake smile, “So you’re Dr. Reid. I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Johanna. Derek’s girlfriend.”

Spencer tried to keep a smile on his face. Inside he was breaking, “Yes. I’m Dr. Reid. Its nice to meet you Johanna.”

Johanna snorted, “I’m sure.”

Morgan narrowed his eyes, “Jo.”

Spencer swallowed, “Listen, Morgan, thanks again for what you did but I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

Morgan frowned, “Pretty boy, what the hell are you talking about? Where the hell do you think you’re going with that nut still possibly running free.”

Spencer shook his head, “That’s not your concern.”

Morgan sighed, “Wait, at least let me call JJ. You can stay there. I don’t want you out there with nowhere to go.”

*********

Fran shook her head. It had been hours since Spencer had left with JJ and Derek was moping around the house. As soon Johanna left to go to work, Fran rounded on her son. She smacked him upside his head.

“Ow! Mama what the hell?!”

“When are you going to grow up?”

Derek blinked, “What?”

Sarah and Desiree stopped to watch this exchange. Fran shook her head. “When are you going to get over whatever’s stopping you from getting that boy?”

Derek sighed, “Mama…”

Fran smacked him, “Don’t you dare, ‘Mama’ me. Derek, he wants you and you want him too. As soon as he left, you’ve done nothing but mope around. From the first time I saw you two together, I could tell how you two felt about each other. And the time you called me, telling me what you did?”

“That was an accident! I was drunk for god’s sake and I took advantage of him.”

Fran chuckled, “Derek, baby, that wasn’t an accident. You and Spencer are meant to be together.”

*********

JJ sighed as she looked around Spencer’s old apartment, “Spence, I don’t see why you just don’t wanna stay with me. I worry about you.”

“Derek told you.”

JJ nodded, “Come on Spence, I thought we were friends. What if he comes back?”

“JJ, I’ll be fine. Go home. You don’t wanna make Will worry.”

JJ frowned but nodded. She left, not noticing the car nearby. As soon as she left, Johanna stepped up and entered the building. She knocked on the door.

“JJ, trust me…” Spencer froze when he opened to find Johanna standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

Johanna narrowed her eyes, “What, not going to invite me in?” She pushed by him and forced her way into the apartment.

“You need to leave.”

“Or what? God, I don’t see what Derek would see in a skinny, white boy like you. Look I just came to warn you. Derek is mine.”

“Says who?” Spencer asked feeling bold.

Johanna looked at him, “Are you seriously challenging me bitch?”

Spencer narrowed his eyes, “I. Am. Not. A. Bitch!” he didn’t know what came over him and he went to lunge at her. He suddenly was shocked.

“Aaaaaah!” he dropped to the ground. “Aaah!”

He wasn’t sure how he was being shocked until Noah stepped out of the shadows.

“Surprised?” He smiled and walked over and kissed Johanna.

Spencer gaped.

*********

Derek cursed when he pulled up in front of Spencer’s apartment. JJ had called him and told him that Spencer had left her place and went to his old apartment. He saw Johanna’s car and another car he didn’t recognize, and he feared the worst. He ran up the stairs taking two at a time just as he heard Spencer scream.

He got to the apartment and froze. Spencer was lying on the floor and standing in front of him giving each other a tongue bath was Johanna and who he assumed was Noah.

“What the hell is going on here?!” he demanded.

Johanna giggled, “Hey babe.”

Derek glared as he ran over, “Spencer. Oh god, easy pretty boy.” He turned to the two, “You got some explaining to do.”

Noah chuckled, “You’ve been played bro.”

Derek stood up and growled. Noah chuckled, “I need you away from Spencer and, so I sent my girl here to keep you occupied.”

Derek lunged and knocked Noah to the ground and whaled on him. Johanna jumped on him trying to get him off. Spencer tried attacking her, but she reached for the button and shocked him again.

“Stay away from me!” She screamed at him. She shocked him until he passed out from the pain.

*********

Spencer blinked as he opened his eyes. Where was he? What happened? Where was Derek? He carefully sat up.

“Hey Reid.”

Spencer blinked, “Hotch?”

Hotch gave a rare smile, “Yes. Your landlord called me. How are you feeling?”

“Uh…what happened? Where’s Derek?”

“Morgan went to the café. Said something about needing some jello.”

Spencer chuckled.

“Hey pretty boy!”

Hotch stood, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Spencer shifted, “Derek…what happened?”

“Johanna nearly killed you and had it not been for Hotch showing up, I would’ve killed Noah. Let’s just say they’re both going to do some time.”

Spencer was going to say something, but he looked down at his hands instead. He was suddenly thrown off his guard when he was kissed.

“Derek?”

“I want you too Spencer. It took a very wise person to knock some sense into me and tell me that we’re meant to be together.”

Spencer chuckled, “Are you sure? I mean…” he nodded toward his large pregnant belly.

Derek kissed him again, “I want you anyway. I love you Spencer.”

“I love you too Morgan.”

 


End file.
